


Helado de limón

by Nande_chan



Series: Polvo de estrellas [8]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 04:57:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11502231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nande_chan/pseuds/Nande_chan
Summary: La primera vez que Camus y Milo salieron juntos no fue una cita. Fue algo extraño, si le preguntaban a Milo.





	Helado de limón

La primera vez que Camus y Milo salieron juntos no fue una cita. Fue _algo_ extraño, si le preguntaban a Milo. Camus pasaba por Escopio, porque tenía que pasar si quería salir del Santuario y no porque quisiera verlo. Obviamente. El caso es que Camus pasaba, saludó a Milo con una inclinación y Milo no hizo ningún comentario, pero antes de salir, Camus lo miró y dijo _¿quieres venir?_

 

Milo no preguntó a dónde o por qué, se limitó a tomar un poco de dinero y lo acompañó.

 

Juntos cruzaron el límite del Santuario, rumbo a Rodorio. Ninguno dijo nada. Milo que usualmente estaba incómodo en un silencio superior a los diez segundos se encontraba tranquilo, algo que solo pasaba con Camus. Seguro era por la forma de ser de Camus, tenía que impresionarlo y sonar inteligente, no sabía por qué, ni le interesaba, así tenía que ser.

 

Camus iba atento al clima, al camino y a Milo. No supo muy bien porqué lo había invitado, tal vez no quería ir solo o tal vez quería disfrutar su compañía. Al menos, con Milo habría suficiente ruido alrededor como para espantar esos pensamientos dudosos sobre el Patriarca. Pero las cosas no resultaron, Milo había decidido callarse. Por una vez en la vida que Camus quería que hablara tanto como acostumbraba y Milo se callaba. Las Morias debían odiarlo.

 

Pasó así un tiempo, hasta que Camus no soportó más el silencio.

 

—¿Vas seguido a Rodorio?

 

Milo se sorprendió de que él hubiera iniciado la conversación.

 

—No mucho. A veces solo bajo cuando quiero comer algo distinto a lo que cocinan las doncellas o cuando quiero distraerme. ¿Tú bajas seguido?

 

—No.

 

—Y hoy, ¿cuál es el propósito de esta visita?

 

—Música, libros.

 

—Oh.

 

Y eso había sido todo.

 

Cuando llegaron a la tienda de discos viejos, Camus le advirtió a Milo que no se separara mucho de él, pues la zona en la que estaban no era la más ubicable del pueblo. Las calles eran como un plato roto, ninguna era paralela entre sí. Por supuesto, Milo no le hizo caso y se perdió.

 

Cuando Camus se dio cuenta miró al cielo, como pidiéndole ayuda a Zeus, a la diosa Fortuna a quien quisiera escucharlo. Él y sus grandes ideas de salir con Milo.

 

Pero no le quedaba más remedio que buscarlo. Recorrió todas las calles, intentando percibir el cosmos de Milo, pero parecía que éste se estaba escondiendo a propósito, porque no lograba localizarlo.

 

Finalmente lo encontró comiendo un gran helado en uno de esos lugares perdidos del pueblo. Se veía relajado, como si no hubiera nada en este mundo que le preocupara. Lo envidió tanto en ese momento.

 

Se sentó junto a él y antes de que pudiera decir algo, le había acercado una gran copa de helado de limón. Camus no dijo nada, no tendría caso, así que solo se limitó a comer el helado que Milo le había comprado mientras éste lo observaba comer con una sonrisa.


End file.
